Legendary Hero
by ragecage
Summary: When Ehro and her mother are getting ready to move from Unova to Sinnoh, Ehro's birthplace, she is excited. Another fresh start, and maybe another pokemon journey. But Ehro has enemies. When NeoPlasma takes Ehro's mother, Ghetsis demands a cruel price to get her back. Ehro has everything to lose. After all, she is not just the Hero of Truth...
1. Chapter 1

**I will own pokémon the same day scientists discover that in the middle of every black hole there is a little man looking for a circuit breaker. So, no.**

**It's been a while since I've had a plot outline as detailed in advance. It's going to be GREAT.**

"Hey! Kiddo!" Ellen shouted from downstairs. "The mover called, they'll be here soon! Your stuff all packed?"

Ehro looked around her room. It was simple, with a bed (stripped), a bookshelf (empty), a dresser (also empty) and a desk. Stacked on the floor were three medium boxes and a small box, one filled with books, the other with clothes, one full of various other worldly possessions, and the last packed to the brim with red-and-white balls.

Ehro gave her room another wander before yelling down.

"I've got it all!"

"Ok, then." Came the reply. Ehro sat on her bed and looked around the desolate room. It was hard to believe she lived here for five years.

"That's a new record, Shadow." She said to her Zoroark, "Five whole years." Shadow simply grunted. He usually wasn't the stoic one. That was Riptide's job. But, lately, Shadow had been a lot quieter, and once or twice Ehro had caught him giving her odd looks.

Ehro was one you'd peg as being into Dark types. She had long black hair reaching to her knees, and the last two feet of it was dyed red. She had gray eyes that changed to light blue in complete darkness. Her clothes were usually brighter colors, but today she was wearing a floor-length charcoal skirt and a black V-neck.

"Movers are here!" Her mother shouted below.

"Well, Shadow. Time to say goodbye to this place. Are you sure… you wouldn't rather stay in Unova?"

The Zoroark gave her a Magikarp on a fishing pole look. (Deer in the headlights, get it?) Ehro smiled, and grabbed a white-and-black hat off her otherwise bare desk, putting it on.

"Ok, I guess you're staying with me. I got to put you in the pokeball, though, alright?"

Shadow shrugged, and the red light brought him in. Ehro placed the ball next to the others in the small box. She put the small box on top of her worldly possessions box and carried them both down the stairs, making way for the Machoke the movers had brought.

"Careful, Machoke, don't crush the girl." said the mover. Max, his nameplate said.

"No, I'm fine." Ehro assured him. She slid past the pokémon and human, and headed to the front door.

Ehro carefully put the box in the corner of the moving van. Not that there was anything really breakable in there, but she always liked to move that one herself. There was a lot of important stuff in there. Ehro lifted the box of pokeballs to her waist. That one didn't leave her side until they got to the new house. It was in Sinnoh this time, the region where Ehro was born. She already had a list of places she wanted to see again, chiefly among them Lake Verity and the Old Cha-…..

There was someone standing there, outside and around the corner of the van. Ehro ran straight into them, dropping the box of pokeballs so that it almost hit their foot. Luckily, it landed right-side-up and only two pokeballs fell out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ehro said, picking up the fallen box and balls, "I wasn't…"

When Ehro straightened, she almost dropped the box again. It was a boy there, with light green hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black turtleneck beneath it, and simple khaki pants and green shoes.

"You're moving?" he asked, his voice full of hurt.

"N…" Ehro started, getting over her shock, "WHERE THE HELL-"

The loud sound of breaking glass and a scream interrupted her. A pokemon's cries of pain filled the air. N and Ehro stood, dumbfounded for a moment, before racing into the house.

It wasn't a pretty sight. The mover, Max, was being restrained by NeoPlasma grunts as he struggled to reach his Machamp, who was fainted and surrounded by Liepards. Ehro's mother was being tied up by even more grunts, and an Unfezant blocked the view out the broken kitchen window.

"Hey!" Ehro yelled, grabbing a pokeball out of her box. A Milotic came out in a flash of red light, unleashing a battlecry.

"Well, well, well." said one grunt, walking calmly towards the angry trainer. "If it isn't the little brat. We have a message from Ghetsis. Come to Giant Chasm, alone, and your mother won't be hurt."

"Belle use Ice Beam on that Unfezant!" Ehro yelled, but the attack came too slow and too late. The Unfezant flew away, with Ehro's mother on his back.

"You have two days." The grunt said, dropping a smoke pellet. By the time it cleared, NeoPlasma was gone.

"Oh my Arceus!" shouted Max the mover. "Those guys…"

"Get the police." Ordered Ehro, and she marched outside, Milotic and N in pursuit.

Ehro selected six pokeballs from her box. Riptide, Jeremiah, Spice, Shadow and two of her favorite 'nasty surprises'. The put the box down in front of her Milotic.

"You know the place, right Belle? Take them there and let them all out, I'll come find you guys later."

Belle rubbed her head against her trainer's face.

_I trust you to keep that promise,_ Belle said. N's heart ached to see this love he once thought wasn't possible.

"I'll be okay, but go, and hurry." Ehro told her sadly, and Belle took the box in her coils and disappeared in the tree line that surrounded the town. Ehro took off down the road, heading to a secluded place so that she wouldn't alarm anyone.

"Wait," N said, grabbing ahold of her arm, "I want to help you."

"Help me?" Ehro exclaimed, pulling away. "And then disappear, like usual?" She took off down the road, but N followed her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! My other story has a lot more followers, so I've been concentrating on that. I really have a better plot for this one, so favorite/follow please!**

**Sorry if it's boring. Crazy stuff happens in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Enough apologizing, lets go.**

The two legendary dragons flew across the skies of Unova. Ehro looked straight ahead, her face tense with worry. N glanced at her nervously. She hadn't looked happy to see him, and she seemed so angry at him…. He couldn't bear to have her angry at him.

_You need to make a choice, Hero. _Reshiram scolded, _She will not wait forever. Will you admit to her the Truth?_

_I agree, _said Zekrom stoically, _it is not Ideal to you to make her wait. What is the point, if you do not make your Ideals known?_

"I don't want to hurt her." N said, resting his head against Zekrom, "I never want that to happen…"

_It is your choice._ Zekrom responded.

It had been at least six months since he had seen her last. It was in the castle, actually. She had looked different from the first time he had seen her, and now she looked even more different. The first time, her hair was down her back, and pure black. Two years later, she had grown her bangs out, so that they covered her face, and it was dyed white. Her demeanor had changed too; she was quieter, more subdued, and less dramatic when battling. Still, N was ashamed he didn't recognize her. And now… her hair was unnaturally black, she must have dyed back. Her bangs were cut, so they only covered half her face. She looked nice, N thought. If only he could just…

"Land there," Ehro said to Reshiram, "so Ghetsis doesn't see that I'm not alone." Reshiram obliged and landed at the very edge of Giant Chasm. Ehro swung off unceremoniously and crouched down, edging towards the cliff. She peered over, and got the lie of the land.

"I see three scouts. We climb down this cliff, go through the forest and approach the cave from the west. I'll enter, you stay hidden." Ehro said. N started to protest, but she cut him off. "Ghetsis said come alone. And he won't be happy to see you, under any circumstance."

Ehro returned Reshiram to the pokeball and prepared to clamber down the cliff.

"Wait, Ehro," N said, grabbing her shoulder, "I'm… sorry."

"Now is not the time to discuss this." Ehro said, pulling away. She swung herself over the edge, dropping to an overhang a few feet below. Her skirt didn't seem to bother her as she skillfully climbed down the steep rock face. N put Zekrom in his pokeball before climbing down, quickly, albeit awkwardly.

The forest below was dense. The undergrowth was rampant, and tangled within it were dead leaves in branches. Little sunlight shone through the thick trees, and that sunlight just cast a gloomy green light over the whole place. Ehro moved like a pokémon, making almost no noise as she navigated the undergrowth. She stopped a few seconds, peering into the forest. N looked where she was staring, but he only saw more trees.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"A grunt," Ehro whispered back, "A scout, I guess. He's moved on, let's go."

Ehro was lying.

She saw a furry white pokémon, with a black face, tail, claws and horn. An Absol, staring right at her. It turned and darted off into the trees. She had seen this one before, that very same Absol, and she dreaded its meaning.

**If anyone cares/ was wondering, this takes place after Black and White 2. Ehro was the same trainer, she just looked so different only Cheren and Bianca knew it was her. N and Ghetsis did not recognize her until later. Of course, she had changed, and it had been 2 YEARS, so they can be forgiven. **

**Thank you to ****Ravlia**** for following!**

**Reviews are tacos. Feed your author. Feed her!**


End file.
